


Growing up

by Wolf_Man



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Three years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Man/pseuds/Wolf_Man
Summary: Garnet was enjoying her day, the sun was setting, the birds were chirping. Steven would be returning from his date with Connie soon. The future looked calm, nothing could ruin this day.





	Growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if any of the formattings look off in this one. I found this laying around my drive when a friend/debate partner (Agent66) mentioned Steven not maturing and I remembered writing something in that vain and never finishing it. I won't lie this first chapter needs some polish but if people show interest I'll not only continue it but also fix this chapter up.
> 
> Italics=thoughts  
> Bold=Transition

Garnet sat calmly contemplating the last few years, Homeworld was still a looming threat, Steven still hadn’t found a way to cure the corruption. Lars had come into his own, starting a smuggling route between the outer colonies and earth. Bringing off color and unwanted gems back to earth. 

Steven hadn’t changed much at all, still slightly shorter than amethyst. (Note: Height consistencies are a pain) He still had his thick build that belied his great strength. He had begun growing a beard at one point but had made a grave mistake.

**Flashback**

Steven sat with Connie enjoying a Jam session, though he was distracted by the itchiness of his face. His face had finally gained a full five O’Clock shadow, while Pearl disliked it he was incredibly proud of his growing beard.

“Does it really bother you that much?” Connie asked concerned for her friends wellbeing.

“Nah, I just wish it wasn’t so scratchy.” Steven explained with a sigh.

That night unbeknownst to Steven, the gem lodged in his stomach glowed brightly. The house awoke to Stevens embarrassment, Amethyst teasing, and Pearls enthusiasm. His beard had disappeared and despite the reassurances from his father, there had not been more hair where that came from.

**End flashback**

Overall life was good. The most shocking change had occurred with Connie, she had grown up. Years with Steven had left the gems fully unprepared for the effects puberty had on the now sixteen year old girl.

She now stood as tall as pearl, she had filled out losing her stick like build for something more reminiscent of Stevonnie's curves. Her hair still hadn’t recovered its former length Connie choosing to keep it just below her neckline. 

Steven and her had begun officially dating about six months ago. From Garnets observations dating involved doing the exact same things, they had already been doing together with slightly more kissing… Garnet was perplexed but even pearl who was dating Sheena couldn't really explain it. According to Pearl, in her observations “Dating” was a human concept that descended from old courting rituals. It was seemingly used to imply the two people involved in the relationship had a future. As for why this needed to be implied was beyond them both but it seemed to make the humans happy..

Steven was actually on a “date” with Connie, they had gone to see a reimagining of the unfamiliar familiar. From what Garnet could tell from her future vision it was awful, and Steven would be incredibly excited to tell her all about it after he finished hanging out at Connie's house. 

He most likely wouldn’t be back for another hour. Giving them just enough time to set up there annual movie night. Which involved ordering a dozen pizzas, heading out to Lapis and Peridots farm to set up the large projector to play across the barn, convincing Pearl to give up her search for whatever artifact had been lost in Amethyst room, and arguing over what movie to watch with Steven. They also had to reaffirm there solemn vow that they would never tell Peridot about the camp pining hearts movie trilogy.

Yet these wonderful visions of a calm happy future were shattered as one of the most unlikely futures ran up the stairs and threw itself into her arms bawling its eyes out. That unlikely future was Steven.

Garnet responded to the crying mass of Steven the only way she could think of. She picked him up, walked into the house and sat down on the couch Steven placed firmly in her lap.

“What happened.” Garnet stated as she positioned him in her lap. Looking down into his tear stained eyes.

“Well….” Steven began as Garnet slowly ran her fingers through his hair.

“Connie and I were back at her house talking about how hilariously bad the movie was. When we started to….” Steven paused blushing in the wake of Garnets unperturbed stare. She simply continued to stroke his hair and look at 

“To make out. We fused as usual, but Connie was really annoyed so we split apart. She’s really wanted to…Do things for the last month.” Steven paused as Garnet arched her brow in confusion.

“What kind of things?” She questioned seemingly ignoring the bright blush painting steven’s tearful face. “Sex things” Steven mumbled refusing to look her in the eye.

  
  


**With Ruby and Sapphire**

“ _ What the heck is sex!?” Ruby shouted. _

_ “I remember Rose mentioning it but I don't think she ever explained it!” Sapphire explained panic leaking into her own thoughts. _

_ “Maybe it’s some kind of food? I haven't seen steven this upset since cookie cats went out of business.” Ruby wondered. _

_ “First things first, If it were food I would have seen it coming. Second what kind of food requires two people to eat it?” Sapphire exclaimed. _

_ “Ok let’s think. Rose mentioned it, Connie and Steven are trying it. So it’s a human thing right?” Saphire began reasoning. _

_ “Yeah! It’s a human thing we need Greg! He's sure to know what it is.” Ruby exclaimed victoriously, mentally grinning, _

_ “Greg’s out of town buying new brushes for the car wash.” Rubies cries of triumphant becoming anguish. _

_ “Amethyst and Pearl! Pearls been dating Sheena and Amethyst hangs out with them all the time. They have to know something” Sapphire spoke cooly. _

  
  


**With Garnet and Steven**

Without a word Garnet removed her hand from Steven's mouth, moved him off her lap. Stood up and fast walked to the temple door. Garnet entered the temple and several loud banging noises could be heard along with cries of “Garnet!” and “Put me Down!”

Thus Garnet returned the two other crystal gems slung under her arms. She unceremoniously dropped them in front of the couch before reclaiming her seat and placing Steven back into her lap, now facing Amethyst and Pearl.

Any complaints the two had ceased when they noted the drying tears on Stevens cheeks.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: No Connie didn’t do anything that terrible, calm yourselves. This story takes place when she is sixteen, she's hormonal, unable to have relations with someone she loves. Thus she did what any frustrated hormonal teen would do, she said things she didn't mean and made a mistake.
> 
> I made this as I have seen several fics that acknowledge the problem with having relations with someone who can fuse with both gems and humans. Yet none deal with it in any detail. None address the emotional trials and strain it puts on a relationship when one partner wants something the other can't give. This will also address the fact Connie is growing up while Steven isn't. 
> 
> All it takes to fuse is feelings of love, trust, and physical contact. All things that would take place were Steven and Connie to attempt sexual relations.
> 
> So like it? Hate it? Should I continue?


End file.
